Wish We Could Start Over
by RoseVera1
Summary: Bella has not had the best up brining, but when she met Edward, it was love at first sight, a amazing wedding and a baby later they were still going strong. That was until a new girl called Tanya moved to the village and things will never be the same again. All Human.
1. Intro

Bella Pov

I always had to fight for everything in my life, at the age of 8 my parents left me and I had to go in to care.

At the age of 20, I got a job at the local newspaper and worked my way up to be top editor and news reporter, and then I met the love of my life while I was following a lead for a report.

His name is Edward, I was never one to believe in love at first sight but when I met him I knew. He worked at the local pub, The Green Cat with his family.

We spent two years dating before he propose to me on Christmas morning, then round about February he started to act strange little did I know that he planned a surprised wedding on valentine's day. It was fantastic and took my completely by surprise.

Then a couple months later I found out that I was 15 weeks pregnant, we were both over joyed, and unfortunately I went in to premature labour and gave birth to a baby boy ten week early, via a C-section.

I became very close to Edwards cousin Renesmee who is 12 but very smart for her age.

We named our little boy James and our life was perfect, we were both happy to be parents and enjoyed it.

Everything was great until 4 months later.

When Tanya turned up and nothing was going to be the same again.


	2. Bella Pov

Bella Pov

I first met Tanya when she came in to the pub applying for a job, she was sweet and kind like butter wouldn't melt.

She said her and her father Tyler wanted a change of scene so they decided to move to the village.

After a month of her being in the village and working at the pub, I noticed that she kept staring at Edward or there would be moments were she would be touching his arm.

Finally after another month she was still doing it only as well as other things she would lean in close to him like she was going to kiss him. I have had enough so I had it out with her.

She was collecting empty glasses of the tables, so I went up to her,

"What is your problem?"

"What do you mean?" she replied turning round to look at me completely shocked that I asked her that.

"You know exactly what I mean stop touching Edward, he's not interested in you, you are just the bar maid"

Smiling smugly she answered "Oh I'm just the bar maid for the moment but, don't worry things are going to changing round here!" and with that she walked back over to the bar.

Leaving me stood there wondering what she meant.

After that day everything started to fall apart, Tanya framed me making it look like I was crazy.

What she did was go to Dr Preston asking for a prescription of pain killer saying they were for me because my C-section was still hurting. Then after would make me a drink and mix the pill in to it, and when it kicked in to my system made me start acting different.

My behaviour was so unlike me normal I'm quite and sweet but by me having the pills my behaviour was crazy, and I would challenge people and try to be right.

She then planted the pill bottle in with my things so Edward would find it.

I never forget the day he did

_**Flash Back**_

_I had just put James down for his nap when Edward came storming in to the room waking James in his haste._

"_Edward! I just got him to sleep what's the matter?"_

_He didn't reply just stood in the door way shaking so I picked James up and rocked him back to sleep._

_When I finally got him to quiet down I put him back in his crib, and looked over to Edward._

_Grabbing his arm I pulled him in to the living room, closing the door behind us before he started talking._

"_What the hell Bella! How could you!"_

"_Hey calm down, what have I done that's so wrong?"_

_He didn't say anything he just held up a small pill bottle,_

"_Who are they for?"_

"_Don't play innocent Bella there for you, they have your name on and I found them in your handbag!"_

"_OK 1:What were you doing in my bag and 2: I swear I have never seen them before in my life!"_

"_Well you have been behaving odd lately and I knocked your bag over when I was putting away the shopping from earlier and that when these rolled out."_

"_Edward I promise you I have never seem them before they are not mine!"_

"_Well who's are they then?"_

"_Tanya's"_

"_Well trust you to blame her, that's all you been doing lately is blaming Tanya when, she has been doing nothing wrong"_

"_It's true Edward she wants you for herself and will do anything to get me out of the way!"_

"_Whatever Bella I have had enough wasn't it bad enough when you went in to premature labour with James and you took those pain killers and now you're on the again!"_

_I had enough so I screamed at Edward, "I was on pain killers when I had James because of the C-section but after the doctor cleared me , I stopped taking them, and chucked them away and the ones your holding now are NOT MINE!"_

_Edward didn't say anything he just stood there staring at me._

_I walked over to him and touched his check but he shrugged me off, tears started to poor down my face I looked in to Edwards eyes and they were cold and full of hate._

_Minutes later but it felt like hours, he grabbed my wrist in a vice grip and started to walk towards the stairs._

"_Edward, Edward, please what are you doing?" I cried while he continued to pull me._

_We got to the bottom of the stairs but he continued to drag me in to the pub towards the doors._

_Everyone that was sat in the pub turned to watch us, Edward walked up and opened the door._

_I tried one more time "Edward please you have to believe me I done nothing wrong"_

"_I have enough of your lies Bella so stay away from me and stay away from my son"_

_And with that he shoved me through the door and I fell and landed on my bum._

_As the door started to shut I let out a strangled cry, It was just like being abounded by my parents again, but this time worse because we promised to each other for ever and let no one stand in our way, and I've done nothing wrong but Edward believe Tanya over me._

_The last thing I saw before the door shut completely was the smirking face of Tanya._

**Hey I'm back I will try and update as soon as I can, this story might seem odd at the moment but when I update with more chapters it will hopefully make scenes.**

**Please don't be too hard on Edward next chap will be Edward's Pov and will explain his odd behaviour.**


	3. Edward Pov

Edward Pov

I've always had a great life easy childhood, fantastic family and a hot wife. I first met Bella two and a half years ago when she first moved to the village; she was following a lead for her report.

We spent two years dating before I decided to propose to her, on Christmas day because I knew that she was, the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

So after she said yes I decided to plan a secret wedding for us to be married on Valentine's Day, and Bella had no idea, her face said it all on the day.

Then we found out that she was pregnant and I was over the moon, but of course things don't always go the right way and Bella went in to premature labour ten weeks early.

That did put a strain on our marriage because she had to have James via C-section; Bella had to take pain pills to help with the pain from the C-section. James was released after eleven weeks and that's when the doctor, told Bella that her C-section was, healed enough that she didn't need to take the strong painkillers anymore.

I hated it when she was on the pain killers because, Bella did not act herself and turned in to the complete opposite girl she is.

The first couple of weeks of James being home was hard, everyone was on edge asking if we, needed anything me and Bella argued a few times over silly things that I can't even remember.

She formed a friendship and became close to Renesmee my 12 year old cousin, she liked to help out and bath James.

When James turned four months life had settled down and I and Bella were happy.

Than Tanya turned up she was a sweet girl and explained that her and her dad had just moved here and that she was looking for a job. After Tanya got the job with us I started to notice that whenever I was alone and, she was near me she would lean in like she was going to kiss me and then quickly move away.

Then Bella started to act odd like out of character, she wold be dancing on the bar while I tried to get, her down but she would refuse and say _'I was trying to ruin her fun.'_

One night after I finally got Bella to bed, Tanya walked over asking me if she has ever acted like this before.

"Has she ever acted like this before?"

Blowing out a breath I didn't know I was holding I replied

"Once but It wasn't this bad after she had James she had to take strong pain killers, because of the C-section but she stopped, taking them after the doctor told her"

"Well maybe she taking them again or she lied and never stopped taking them?"

My head snapped up to look at Tanya, there was something in her eyes that I couldn't place but I ignored it to fight with my own demon going on inside my head.

'_She couldn't be back on the pain killers that's not the Bella I married, she's not like that'_

'_Or is she, Bella has been acting different this past month'_

And things went from bad to worse, the night I through Bella out of the pub, and it didn't help that the more Bella acting different the more Tanya would comment.

That afternoon after I got back from the shop I accidently knocked over her bag that was sat on the side with one of the shopping bags. Than a small pill bottle rolled out and I saw red , and marched off to find Bella.

I don't remember much of the disagreement because I was so annoyed and disappointed in Bella.

I do remember throwing her out and the heartbroken look on her face when I said,

"Stay away from me and stay away from my son!,"

And then I pushed her harder than I meant to through the door way, turning round quickly I came face to face with Tanya, but I pushed her to one side and walked away to mine and Bella's room.


	4. Tanya's plan part 1

**Tanya Pov**

Ever since I was little I've always got everything I wanted, I was an only child my mum died when I was younger so I, had my dad attention all the time.

When he came home from work one day and told me we were moving to a village, through a fit saying he couldn't do this and that it was unfair.

But after I walked in to the pub on my first day and met Edward Cullen I fell in love the only, problem was he was married, so when I got the job I made it my personal mission to make Edward Cullen mine.

I would do simple things to start with like touch his arm or crouch down next, to him and have my lips near him like I was going to kiss him.

I was going well until his wife Bella noticed what I was up to and warned me off him. She didn't scare me at all but what, she said to me made me step up my game. I found an old prescription for a C-section that was addressed to Bella.

So I went to Dr Preston saying Bella was still in pain needed to have some more pain killers.

Then I planted them in her drink and sat back as the kicked in to her system. After I spoke to Edward one night after he got Bella in to bed, I knew he was confused but also he was debating with himself in his head.

So everytime I drugged Bella and she changed I would always plant a seed of doubt in his head by saying things like…

'_Are you sure she's not on the pills, she is acting out of character'_

'_Maybe she's sick and needed professional help?'_

And other things like that.

Then finally after two weeks after I been secretly drugging Bella he chucked her out of the pub in front of everyone. After he through her out and, told her to stay away from James and himself he turned round and became face to face with me.

I went to grab his hand but he quickly moved pass me heading up stairs. Looking back at the door I notice a small gap and looked through to see Bella crying on the floor, she look up at me and I threw her a told you so smirk and heard her gasp as the door shut completely.

Part 1 of my plan is complete.


	5. Bella Trapped part 1

**Bella Pov**

You would think that was the worst day of my life but it wasn't. Edward wouldn't let me see James until I proved that I was off the pills.

So I ended up staying with Jaspher until I could think of a way to prove to Edward I wasn't a pill popping physco. A couple of days after Edward chucked me out Tanya turned up at Jaspher's.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have something to tell you"

"Yer well I don't care!," and I went to shut the door.

"Please it's about James"

"What about him?"

"Edward wants to keep him away from you!"

"Yer well he's not going to I'm his mum and I have the same, right to see him just like Edward"

"So that's why I want you to come, to the pub in 30 minutes, I will give you my car keys and James things will be in the back along with him"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Just trust me I will see you in 30 minutes"

And with that she left.

I packed myself a bag and made my way to the pubs car park where Tanya was waiting for me.

"Here are the keys take the car and go as far away as you can and don't come back"

"Ok", I reached up to take the keys and left. But what I didn't see was the look on Tanya's face when I pulled away.

Little did I know I had just fallen deeper in to her trap, that was slowly tearing apart my life.


	6. Tanya Plan Part 2

**Tanya Pov**

Getting Bella thrown out of the pub – complete.

Next part is making sure Bella will be out of the picture forever, so in order to make that happen I have to make her look like she's lost the plot.

So I told her to meet me in in the pubs car park were my car will, be filled with James and his things and to take him as far away as she can, and to never come back.

When she pulled out of the car park I went back inside the pub, Edward was out by would be back at 6:30 and it was now 6:25. I quickly ran over to the oven and turned on the gas then grabbing, the supply of wire grips that I brought with me earlier from my bag.

I then grabbed my arms hard enough to leave hand prints, and smacked myself in the head with my high heel on my shoe. Then I tied one of the cables behind my back, and then sat down next to one of the kitchen stools and tied the other to the stool so I couldn't move.

I could hear someone making their way up the stairs. So I closed my eyes and portended to make it look like I had just been attacked.

Hearing the door open I closed my eyes and heard Edward call out my name as he ran to turn off the gas. I started to cough as Edward knelt down next to my head. He lifted it up gently.

"Tanya!"

"Bella?"

"Tanya what happened?"

"Bella it was Bella she tied me up, took James and knocked me out"

Edward froze I looked up in to his eyes to see if I could find anything but couldn't because they were blank and empty.

The Esme came up the stairs.

"Edward is it me or can you smell gas?"

Edward didn't reply he just kept staring at me his face slowly turning a deep shade of red. Esme entered the room typing on her phone.

"Edward are you…," looking up she gasped and dropped her phone and rushed over to us.

"Oh my god what happened? Who did this?"

"Bella"

"What Bella? You mean Bella did this?"

All of a sudden Edward snapped out of his trance state and stormed over to the phone.

"Hi yer I'm Edward Cullen and I'm calling about…," Edward walked out of the room to talk in private. Leaving me still tied to the bar stool.

"Esme can you untie me please?"

"Yer sure, what happened Tanya?"

"Well Bella came storming round the pub demanding to see James, so I told her Edward does not want her to see James without him being there, and she went completely crazy and well this happened," I looked around the room.

"And she also took my car key and James and said Edward and your family are never going to see him again"

Esme look surprise "I don't get why Bella would act like this?"

"That's because she's back on the painkillers", Edward replied with fire in his eyes.

"And she will not be getting away with this"

I smirked, part 2 of my plan - complete


	7. Bella Trapped Part 2

**Bella Pov**

I decide to go and stay with Charlie in Forks. I know what I am doing is wrong but Tanya has destroyed everything I love, so I'm at a loss end.

I stopped for the night under a bridge, as it began to snow quite heavily. Looking in to the back I could see James sound asleep in his car seat, slouching down in my seat I tried to make myself comfortable before falling asleep.

I awoke in the morning to see a blanket of thick white snow covering everything thing in sight, I could hear James awake in the back making baby sounds in his seat.

Looking in to the back I smiled as I saw him looking out of the window at the snow, It was his first time of seeing snow.

"Hello baby boy"

James looked over at me and smiled showing me his pink gums.

"I promise you little man that I won't let anybody hurt you ever not even Tanya. I love you and don't ever forget that, mummy loves you"

All I got in return was another gummy smile and James blowing spit bubbles.

"What about some music hey?"  
Smiling I turned to the radio and switch it on, but what I heard next wiped the smile off my face and made my blood run cold.

'_We are currently on the lookout for 22 year old Bella Swan for child abduction and assault for Tanya Hale, if you see of speak to her please call' _

Tanya I knew I shouldn't have listened to her but no I had to be stupid and not listen to my gut instincts. What do they mean assault I never even touched her; she was the one who gave me the keys.

Stupid cow set me up

Where can I go? What can I do?

I could go and talk to Jessica she is a nurse and was the one who check my C-section, but I would be cutting it close as she lives in the village.

30 Minutes later.

Looking around again for the tenth time, I quickly ran from the car to Jess front door. I knocked and waited for an answer.

"Maamm," James cried from where I held him on my hip with his seat in my other hand.

"Shh baby everything going to be alright" _I hope_.

Finally after what seem like forever she answered the door.

"Bella! What are you doing here?"

"Jess please I need you help"

"Quickly come in there are police everywhere looking for you!"

Sitting on Jess's sofa I place James car seat next to me and put James who falling asleep against my shoulder in to his seat.

"I haven't done anything wrong Tanya told me to meet her in the pub car park, and that James and his thing would be in the car, so when I get there she was waiting for me, and told me to take him and never to return, I know what I did was wrong but my whole life I falling apart in front of me and no one is believing a word I say"

"Listen Bella the best thing you can do is give yourself in and explain to the police what has happened, it will be the only way for them to get both sides of this situation"

I sighed knowing she was right as I was about to give my answer Emmett walked in.

"Mum what's she doing here?"

"Emmett listen it's not what you think it is"

"Mum she is a wanted criminal…"

While Emmett was talking I sneaked out. Clipped James seat back in to the base and got in to the car.


	8. Edward Pov1

**Edward Pov**

After the police left I sat on the sofa and put my head in my hands.

_Why would Bella do something like this?_

My phone started to ring Emmett's name flashing up.

"Hello?"

"Edward where are you?"

"I'm in the pub why?"

"Bella's at mine with James…"

I threw the phone down before he could finish and went to rush out the room, but Tanya was standing there blocking my way.

"Edward what's wrong has, something happened?"

"Bella's at Jessica's with James I need to go and see her"

"Well I'll come with you"

"Ok let's go"

I all but ran to Jessica being careful because of the ice with the police following us. Banging on the door until my fists were bright red and throbbing with pain, Emmett finally answered.

"Ed I'm sorry man but she must of sneaked out while I was having a go at my mum for talking to her"

I felt my heart sink, but before I could reply Tanya said,

"That's my car over there!"

And my head snapped up in to that direction.

Before I could run over Tanya ran over and banged on the window which caused Bella to jump and to panic.

"Give me back my car and give yourself up you cow"

With that police started to run over and that made Bella panic even more. Before anybody could do anything Bella started the car and raced off.

Everybody jumped in to action and started rushing to their cars; I jumped in the passenger's side of a police car with Tanya in the back.

But what was next to come will stay with me for the rest of my life.

As we followed Bella down the road she slipped on a back ice patch and the car stated to spin out of control right in to the middle of the icy lake.

But the thing that made it worse was the giant cracked forming on the ice surface.


	9. Will they make it Part 1

**Bella**

It all happened so fast one minute I was racing away from Tanya and the police scared because I knew that she would tell them that I was the bad guy, and that I hurt her when I didn't, and the next I was spinning out of control.

When the car finally stopped spinning I sat still afraid to move, I knew that we were in the middle of the icy pond and I could hear the creaking of the ice as it split trying to support the cars wait.

"Maaaammm" James cried from the back, I knew that moving would cause the ice to break even more but, at this moment in time I didn't care and my only concern was making sure my baby was alright.

Finally reaching the back seat I looked out the back window and I could see police, Edward and Tanya stood near the edge of the pond talking in a large group. I pulled James's crying body in to my arms slowly trying not to course any sudden movements.

Tears streamed down my face as I kissed the top of my baby boys head and hugged him close. No matter what happens I will make sure that he is safe.

Everything seemed to happen at once one minute I was hugging James and telling him how much I loved him, and in the next minute Edward was knocking on the window.

Slowly I reached over and unwound the window.

"Edward?..."

But before I could finish my sentence some of the ice gave way and the car began to slowly tip forward so the front was facing downwards and began filling with water, as it started to sink.

"Bella listen to me, you're not in trouble, I just want to get the two of you out, ok"

"Ok", I started to shiver as the water began to flow in to the back and the car tipped even more.

"Bella look at me"

Looking up I could see my Edward the man I fell, in love with the one who would never hurt me.

"Bells, my Bella, I promise you I will get you both out and you will be fine"

I just nodded.

"Right first you are going to pass me James and then I'm going to come back for you"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Tears filled my eyes as I kissed the top of James's head and passed him over to Edward,

"Go to daddy James"

Edward grabbed a hold of James and held him close before he walked away he looked over to me with tears in his own eyes.

"Bella I love you"

"I love you to", I cryed as tears started to stream down my checks.

"Forever?"

"Forever"

With that Edward slowly and careful made his way back to the shore, and over to a paramedic, as I watched on form the back seat the water was now up to my chest and rising fast.

I could see the annoyed look on Tanya face but in this moment on time I could not care less about her because once I'm safe and this is all over I will, make sure that people will know the real her, and not the fake wonderful person she makes out she is but, the evil backstabbing cow.

Edward disappeared for a minute before he repaired without James, and stood at the edge of the pond, and smiled at me with tears streaming down his checks, and I that moment nothing else mattered, because I knew that Edward believes me and he will rescue me, and we would be one big happy family.

And that's when my whole world changed...

Creak….SNAP

The last I saw before I disappeared beneath the icy surface was the look of horror on Edwards face.

Panicking because the water was filling up even quicker I tried the car door but I was stuck, I only had one chance of this I gasp for one last breath of air as the whole car became filled with water, I brought my legs up to my chest and kicked the door as hard as I could and the door opened.

I exited the car quickly and began swimming to the surface, but didn't get far as I felt something trapped my ankle, looking back I noticed that one of the belts was caught around my ankle dragging my deeper in to lake with the car.

Not being able to breath I began to see dark sports in my vision.

But the last thing I saw before I gave in to the darkness was a black figure swimming towards me.


End file.
